


Take the crown (and me with it)

by Emophase



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emophase/pseuds/Emophase
Summary: Sometimes, being the king was too much, the weight of the crown was too heavy, the responsibilities even heavier. Arthur felt like he was drowning, too powerful and powerless at the same time, constantly overwhelmed by duty.





	Take the crown (and me with it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic! Please be gentle and I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, being the king was too much, the weight of the crown was too heavy, the responsibilities even heavier. Arthur felt like he was drowning, too powerful and powerless at the same time, constantly overwhelmed by duty.

So, sometimes, he and Merlin had an arrangement.  
Ever since he had taken Merlin, now the court sorcerer, as his consort (to the surprise of no one) Arthur let down his guard completely around the other man. He shared his worries and desires, no matter how secret they were. Not that this didn’t happen before, but now… there was something they could do about without getting caught.

Merlin, in Arthur’s opinion, looked rather regal and gorgeous with the crown resting on his dark hair, sitting on the throne with such a natural dominating posture that it made Arthur’s knees weak. It was a good thing he was kneeling, even though the stones were not so gentle on his bare knees.

“Get up and sit on my lap.” Merlin demanded, an imposing tone in his voice. Arthur scrambled to obey, twisting himself until he was stradling Merlin’s thighs.  
Merlin hummed with appreciation and ran his fingertips on Arthur’s ribs. “What a good whore you are, so eager to obey.”

Arthur shivered from the words and the ticklish feeling. “Please, sire…”

“What do you wish for, my beautiful pet?”

Arthur moaned softly at that. Many people called him handsome, but when Merlin did, his whole body would flush with warmth. “Kiss me, sire.” That earned him a sharp slap on his ass, making him gasp in surprise and arousal.

“Don’t be such a demanding slut. For that, I think I’ll make you beg.”

Merlin tangled his long fingers in Arthur’s hair, running his nose across his cheekbones, his forehead, his lips dragging maddenly slow on his skin, finally biting harshly on his earlobe, making Arthur gasp sharply. 

“Please, please, sire, kiss me, please-”

His words were swallowed by Merlin’s lips crashing onto his, turning his breath into moans with his tongue. He loved his kisses, all of them, the soft and chaste, the clumsy filled with laughter, and this. This hungry press of tongues, with its devouring intensity, its shameless desire, more teeth and tongue and a deep sense of need than anything else. It made him want to be filled up, consume and be consumed, feel the never ending hunger for this man, this beautiful, powerful man, reflected right back with which passing second.  
They were panting when they broke apart. Merlin didn’t waste a second, however, moving to Arthur’s neck with wet, hot kisses, sucking bruises that would later be covered by clothes. He took his nipples between his fingers and played with them until they were pink and sensitive, sending shocks of pleasure through Arthur’s body. 

Merlin took the vial of oil they had placed nearby, dipping his fingers in the slippery substance. He rubbed his fingers teasingly on Arthur’s entrance. “May I…?” Arthur nodded desperately, making Merlin chuckle.  
Merlin slipped one finger inside, carefully. He moved slowly, letting Arthur become used to the intrusion, no matter how many times they had done this. With the same care, he slipped a second finger, making Arthur gasp and buckle, meeting his finger and making them go deeper inside his body, moaning loudly. Merlin took it as his cue to move faster, making Arthur gasp and moan when he pressed into his sweet spot.

“I’m ready, Merlin… sire… fuck, please, I’m ready…” 

And how could Merlin resist to such a sweet request?

Making quick work of his laces, Merlin pulled out his cock, slicking it up with what was left of the oil and his precum, already leaking with the display. He positioned himself under Arthur and whispered in his ear,

“Ride me, whore.”

Arthur groaned at that, taking hold of Merlin’s cock, steading it as he slid down his lenght, stopping only when he was fully seated. He was breathing harshly and his eyes had closed sometime, when he became more comfortable with the stretch, he oppened them, finding Merlin gazing at gim with half lidded eyes, his gaze so heated it was almost a touch. 

Arthur grabbed the back of the throne, moving slowly at first, feeling the delicious stretch around his rim. Merlin gripped his hair and pulled, hard. Arthur gasped at the pain and pleasure of the sensation, moving faster, the slick sound of their sex ecchoing in the room.

“That’s it, that’s a good slut. You like my cock, whore? You look so good like this, stretched and sloppy, desperate. Maybe I could keep you like this, what do you think?” Merlin took Arthur’s cock in his hand, rubbing him in the rhythm of his trusts, making him gasp. “Keep you on my bed, naked, always ready for my cock. Would you like that? Do you want to be my personal whore, there for me to use at my whim? You would look so good in nothing but jewelry, my beautiful, gorgeous, perfect whore.”

With a sob, Arthur came, eyes rolling back, painting Merlin’s hand and his stomach, clenching down on the cock inside him. Merlin thrust one, two more times and came, moaning his name and holding him tightly. 

They held each other while waiting for their breathing calm down. Merlin pulled out, making them both groan.

“How are you feeling, Arthur?” he asked, running his hands through his hair. Arthur gave a tired smile.

“I’m feeling great. A bit sore and a lot tired, but I feel amazing. Thank you.” he added as an afterthought. Merlin scoffed.

“It was no hardship, I guarantee you.” 

Arthur laughed softly. “I love you, husband.”

That word was still new, still made something in their chests melt.

“I love you too, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
